leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nukecarrier333/Kaliki, The Tiki God
Hey all who may stumble upon this champion. My idea for this originally came from my friend who wanted to make a planter dude who had to plant seeds to harm people, similar to the ghouls that Yorik uses. So then we worked on it a bit further and I came up with the idea of a tiki dude, who uses tikis for his abilities. My plan was to make him difficult to play, in the fact that to deal damage, Kal'iki had to keep his tikis alive to be able to cast spells. If Hex Tiki, for example, is not up, Kal'iki cannot cast Hex. I have updated the tikis so that they add an effect while active, and also allow the casting of another spell. |armor = 16 (+3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.61 (+ 1.12%) |healthregen = 1.2 (+0.1) |manaregen = 1.42 (+0.12) |ms = 340 }} Kal'iki, the Tiki God is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Place a tiki at the target location that allows the use of Hex. While Hex Tiki is active, Kal'iki's spells will have their cooldown reduced by 50% that hit enemies within 300 range. Hex tiki has 10% of Kal'iki's Health. |cooldown= |cost= 20 |costtype= mana |range= }} Hexes the target, dealing magic damage and slowing the enemy for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} }} Infuse the souls of nearby enemies into a tiki, increasing damage dealt by Kal'iki's. Enemies must be within 400 range to be infused, and Kal'iki gains spell vamp while Voodoo tiki is active. Voodoo tiki has 15% of Kal'Iki's health. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} Place a tiki at the target location that allows the use of Conflagration. While Ember Tiki is active, Kal'iki's spells deal a burn that deals % maximum hp damage over 6 seconds to enemies within 400 range. Ember tiki has 25% of Kal'iki's health. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 30 |costtype= mana |range= }} Deals magic damage each second within a radius of the Ember Tiki. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= mana per second |range= 400 }} }} All active tiki's are struck by lighting and instantly vaporized, dealing magic damage around an area of the lighting strike. Enemies struck by Wrath of the Tiki get reduced magic resistance and armor by 7% for 6 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 200 |costtype= mana }} Background There is a place, long forgotten by man, that is covered in desolation. Mystical powers run through the air, powers that are neither evil nor good. This is the land of the Tikis, powerful wooden statues. People had once flourished in the land, and honored the Tikis as their gods, and in return the Tikis provided protection to them. But there came a time when false prophets and teachings arose, and the Tikis began to be doubted. Their power was brought to question, and the inhabitants believed that they themselves were the ones truly defending the land, not the Tikis. Such perversion brought about the wrath of the Tikis, and pestilence and famine and war tore at the land. Every man, woman and child was destroyed and the Tikis began their long life in solitude and being forgotten by the world. Millenia past, explorers came and quickly left the land. The land had a bad feeling to it that scared away everyone, everyone that is, except for Kal. Born with an incredible magical ability, Kal was trained by seers and sages, the wisest mages in Valoran, but Kal was not interested in this magic, which he called “too goody”. He ventured around the land and came across the Gray Order in the Voodoo lands, and began training with them. But Kal did not have a want to kill and harm people, and quickly left the Order and their dark practices. Kal soon realized that his magical potential was not hidden in runes or arcane, but something different, and Kal did not know what that “different” was. Kal was drawn to Bilgewater and found a private captain and took to the sea. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that his magic was guiding him to where he needed to go. The captain warned Kal one day that they were nearing a place of evil magic and desolation, yet as they neared it, the feeling Kal had in his gut was growing. Disappointment ran through his body as he looked upon the land that was destroyed, but he knew that it was the right place. The captian refused to go anywhere near the island, so Kal jumped off the boat and swam to shore, almost against his own will. It almost seemed like something had been controlling him, and Kal found out what when he reached solid ground: the Tikis. Massive wooden statues towered over the land and looked entirely untouched from the destruction around them. The Tikis’ magic had reached the land of Valoran and seeded inside Kal’s mother, and had overpowered any mortal arcane magic inside of Kal once born. The Tikis told Kal of his powers and their history, and what Kal was to become. In their isolation, the Tikis realized that their wrath had been too much, but wickedness unchecked would plague the world. Renamed Kal’iki, he was given power over the Tikis and they told him to return to his homeland and make sure that the Tikis never again would be forgotten. The Tikis then burned down their own physical forms and became one with Kal’iki. Back in Valoran, Kal’iki knew the perfect place to show the power of the Tikis, and make sure they went unforgotten: the Institute of War. There, Kal’iki displays his power and many fellow champions know firsthand the true wrath of the Tikis. Kal’iki has gathered a following of summoners that honor the Tikis and vow to keep the Tikis in living memory. “Never again should the Tikis be forgotten, nor will they. They would be quite angry, and just ask my fellow champions what the Tikis’ wrath feels like.” - Kal’iki Category:Custom champions